In the current environment, homeowners and lenders have significant exposure to downside risk in home valuations. In a recent survey over seventy percent of consumers believed a collapse in the national average housing prices would occur in the coming future. Moreover, over forty percent of consumers believed home values in their local markets were likely to decline over the next few years. Given that a substantial portion of most household's income goes towards monthly mortgage payments on a home, a decrease in the value of their home is a significant concern. Moreover, record home equity lending further complicates the issue and increases overall exposure. Although a homeowner can purchase insurance to protect against loss of his/her home, the solution is not optimal. Rules and regulations governing insurance are a substantial obstacle to the offering and administration of such insurance products. Therefore, there is a need for an enhanced product for protecting homeowners and other borrowers from loss of property value.